Follow the yellow brick road
by Protectress of Dalidon
Summary: Some people follow a figurehead, some people follow a white rabbit and some people follow a brick road the colour of the sun. And one person wants to know who the Wizard is. This is her story.
1. The storm is coming

'Begin with the first keystroke,' she tapped a finger aimlessly on the keyboard, waiting. That was the hard part, the waiting to figure out the questions you can ask and the questions you can't. It's easy to ask who people are, where the myths come from, are they true?   
But then you have to understand why they are there in the first place and that's where the difference in the two types of questions come in. You can ask for things that are facts but you can't ask for those things that are unknown. What is the meaning of life? What is the real meaning of the word love? Why are we here? These questions can't be answered with facts or figures, data and definites they have to be answered with subjectivity and abstract concept. There is no complete reason for being, no complete reason that is understood by a board of experts who gained knowledge through working in the field they are then asked about. How can there be when there is still no complete understanding of the human psyche and the way thoughts operate and just how much biology has to do with the overall intelligence of a race or species?

Then there are no questions she can ask, because she knows the answers already. The people she is looking for are considered bad, they have done things society disapproves of. Yet there is no reason given, no answer to the very pointed 'why' that she can keep asking. No one knows why the people do what they do, they don't understand, but they admire the skill, the flawlessness with which ever action is executed, the planned results, the sheer brilliance of it all. And still there are no answers for the people looking for them.

A light flickered and suddenly there was an answer. Finally, something she could follow to the end of a line of information. 'Follow the yellow brick road…' She licked her lips and thought for a moment before snatching her bag, disconnecting the power from the computer and paused at the doorway. If the answers were at the end of the road, then who was the Wizard? And who was the witch she had to watch out for?


	2. On the run

"Bloody sign painters, got no idea about waste…" The old man muttered as he tried to remove the stains from the footpath, but the sparkling paint refused, spreading instead of hiding. The girl listened quietly for a moment before stepping out from the shadows. A young man leaning on a broom near the speaker caught her attention.

"Hey," he called out, raising his hand in greeting, "do you know anything about these yellow bricks?" his eyes bored into hers and she knew she was on the right track.

"Haven't a clue, perhaps you should follow them." She replied, walking over slowly. "Maybe the Wizard won't be too far away." It was flippant but her eyes showed her seriousness. The young man smiled.

"Maybe, he might be just around the corner." His nod made her heart beat faster than she though it should and instantly she resolved not to lose her calm, this was nothing, there were things coming that would test her.

"Yeah, maybe." Her laughter sounded true as she walked along, turning at the next possible moment around the edge of the building, 'The West Castle', she shuddered but continued on. Rats squeaked as a cat chased them from one garbage can from another, the thump thump thump of the bass coming through the walls of the building like marching feet. Suddenly she pressed herself against the wall, quietening even her heartbeat. Yes, there was someone there.

"I don't know, how am I meant to know?" The voice there was familiar, one she had heard recently.

"If you were worth the trouble, you would remember all that you could you piece of sacking." It was a rusty voice, ill used and ill cared for.

"I try to remember, don't I?"

"Don't ask me, I don't want any part of this." The third voice sounded so timid she almost laughed.

"Stop it, all of you, we have a very important visitor standing just down the way." The man's voice came through clear. "Why don't you invite her out of the shadows?"

"Not me." The third voice said.

"Stop being such a coward and get out there!" Grated the second.

"Why don't you?" The first voice interrupted, fiercely defending the other person.

"Because I would scare her off."

"Fine, I'll go then." And someone stepped out of the shadows, into the light. The young man leaning on the broom.

"Hello again." She said, walking towards him.

"Hi, um, I know that you are looking for something." He began, so much less sure of himself.

"Answers."

"What?" He frowned.

"I'm looking for answers."

"Oh, yes, that's right, same as I am, you're looking for answers." This time it was her turn to frown as he spoke.

"You are looking for answers?"

"Sure, I say things that I don't understand and I want to know why."

"Like the comment about the Wizard being around the corner…."

"No, I was told to say that."

"By who?" She demanded.

"The person with the answers."

"Do you know the way?" Her focus moved to the shadowy forms behind the not quiet intelligent one, making a mental tally. There had been four voices, which meant that there were at least three others behind him and that's not counting the possible silent observers.

"Yes, but you have to trust me."

"Give me your word I won't be hurt by anyone you know is here."

"As you wish. I give you my word that you shall come with me unharmed."

"Close enough." She shrugged, stepping towards him. "Let's go find the munchkin city." She offered her arm as a loop through which he wove his. The light made his hair look sandy, his eyes a strange blue that she would never have thought possible in a real person. Long and lanky, this young man reminded her of a child, learning to walk and do things she could do already and had been able to do for years. Two others fell instep with them, one on either side, the shadowy fourth saying a commanding 'follow me' and leading the way. It was a case of the blind leading the blind and she felt the urge to burst into song, but she held it back, unsure if these were the right people to sing around. The man leading stopped suddenly, pausing before taking an alleyway off to the side of the main path.

"Quickly," he urged, "they're coming." Piling into the small space between a dumpster and the dead end, they all waited. Three men in suits walked past them in silent menace. Heart beating in her throat, she listened as one stopped, turned and point a gun directly at the fourth man through the bin. A shot rang through the air, garbage flying into the air. Blood appeared on the chest of the big man. No sound passed any lips as the footsteps were heard gather and pause. Finally, after many slow moments, they left, the menace not fading for many minutes. No one moved, no one breathed as their travelling companion slid down into the darkness, eyes only reflecting light, not taking in the objects it touched. Iron wrapped itself around her tongue but she refused to give in to the fear it brought with it.

"Does anyone else know the way?" She whispered. One nodded, the rusty voiced bully. "Good, we have to get out of here and the sooner the better." They nodded in agreement.

"What about…"

"Leave him, he can't come with us now." She was so sure that she had to lead at least a little, that these three would break apart if there wasn't some common bound other than the search for answers, that she could barely walk without being aware of their every movement. 'We have to make it,' she thought desperately, 'we have to.'

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and thank you to those who didn't but read it anyway!

May the Muses smile on you!

Gyspy Dancer: I know you too well, I wanted to catch your attention! Now, let me know what you think of this chapter and figure out who the characters are, if you can…

Yar Kramer: I haven't read Matrix Ace, I don't read things set any time after Revs because to me, if I don't read them, Trinity and Neo are still there. Breathing. This is probably going to link to a Cypher based story somewhere, but for now, I'm happy playing with the land of Oz. Review and tell me if you are intrigued or bored or don't care either way.


End file.
